El Tigre (Manny Rivera)
Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equahia Rivera, or Manny for short, is the civilain identity of El Tigre. Besides being a student at Miracle City's school and living in the roof rooms of an apartment building with his dad Rodolfo Rivera and Grandpapi, he is known for having the super powers of his alter ego El Tigre every time he spins his El Tigre Belt's Buckle. His best friend Virginia commonly is with him to be in any of Manny's antics, either it be good or bad. Appearance Manny's basic appearence is black chocolate curly hair, brown eyebrows, and brown eyes. He has a noticable scar on his left eye that originated from the first time he got his belt. He wears an orange and yellow striped shirt with a black jacket that has a yellow line go down the arm parts and a small red star on the left part of the jacket. In between that and his blue jeans, is where his El Tigre Belt stays. He also has brown shoes. Personality Manny's personality usually gets him to want to do the fun stuff first. Even if that means it cou get him in trouble. However if something really goes wrong, he won't hesitate to fix his mistake and will use his El Tigre powers to do so. While he has this personality sort of like a hero, his tendency to want to choose the easier and sometimes destructive way is like a villain. He will however always save his family just like the rest of the Rivera family. Pre-Series Manny before the series was revealed only by the creator himself and only slightly in the series. He was once taken care of by both Maria and Rodolfo until the former left since she could not cope with her husband ending up hurt with every battle. Afterwords, his Granpapi joined in and he was taken care by him and his father. In pre-school, he was once friends with Zoe Aves. Their friendship continued until he met Frida in detention, who quickly became his best friend, thus beginning the feud between Frida and Zoe. When Frida got kidnapped by Sartana, Manny used his El Tigre powers for the first time to save her. Unfortunately, he didn't watch what he was doing and accidently scratched himself in the face, resulting in a scar on his face. Rodolfo warned Manny that this should be a lesson to him that his powers can hurt anyone even himself. Series Night of the Living Guacamole In the first episode, Manny's personality is introduced. He sneaks around in the beginning to read an ad for a Laser Tattoo maker. Also, his excuses (Like in this episode, "Helping the Poor") are a running gag in some of the series. He interferes in Rodolfo and Grandpapi's arguement on who is going to get the Guacamole. He becomes El Tigre to get to there faster, along the way to the store he sees Frida at the pet store and they start walking to a store that has the Laser Tattoo Maker. Frida refuses to let him buy a slingshot that she thinks Manny is going to buy. Manny points out that he wanted the Tattoo maker, which Frida changes her mind and wants him to buy it. But a conscience inside Manny in the form of Rodolfo advises him not to. As a weird spoof of the Angel and Devil on the shoulder Rodolfo is on one side telling him not to buy it while Frida is telling him to buy it. He chooses to get the guacamole even if he really wants that Tattoo Maker. When he is going to get it, an "old lady" provides him with free Guacamole in which Manny accepts. He then gets the Tattoo maker with the money he has and gives the Guacamole to Rodolfo and Grandpapi. They then go into Manny's room and are about to use it when Guacamole Zombie controlled Rodolfo and Grandpapi attacks Manny and Frida. It takes alittle bit before Manny recognizes them as his dad and grandpa. Manny then brings the fight outside of the apartment where the battle seems to not be able to end. Until Dr. Chipotle Jr. unknowingly said the weakness of the zombie control out loud where Manny and Frida can hear him. He said it was the exact guacamole Manny was supposed to get. Manny quickly runs and sells the laser tattoo maker back to get the $100 back and goes to buy the guacamole, but someone has already got it. And instead, Manny goes all the way down the country to where they are sourced and gives the $100 to the women who make the Guacamole. He then uses release the control on his dad and Grandpa. He defeats the Guacamole Monster by going inside its stomach and releasing the guacamole before the stomach acids can digest him. Manny apoligizes for his decision and is punished along with Frida to make the Guacamole while Rodolfo, Grandpapi, and the women watch. Canon Future In a future confirmed by the creator, Jorge Gutierrez, Manny continues his life as known through the series. When he gets to high school, he dates Zoe Aves for a time but later break up after an unknown length and unknown circumstances. After high school, he goes to college, where he becomes an artist for his career without abandoing his superhero/supervillain persona of El Tigre. When reuniting with Frida, Manny falls in love with her and decides to take his relationship with Frida further, in which eventually end up marrying. Also stated by Jorge that Manny and Frida would have triplets; one a hero, one a villain, and one undecided Also mentioned by the creator, Manny would finally choose the side between good or evil, but there is no information on which side he picks or when it all occurs. Although, Nickelodeon let viewers decide Manny’s fate, whether good or bad. It was revealed on the last episode and good was chosen. Category:Characters